


I Want You (the good and the bad guy)

by miraclemoon



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bottom Steve Rogers, Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Consensual Sex, Emotional Sex, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Making Love, Top Bucky Barnes, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-25
Updated: 2016-07-25
Packaged: 2018-07-26 15:08:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7578853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miraclemoon/pseuds/miraclemoon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I’m not the same guy as before.”</p>
<p>His voice is sharp, resolute: a challenge. </p>
<p>When Steve turns to face him, he can watch the splatters of blood which cake the Soldier’s cheek dull in color, the circuits of his arm sparking and jumping, seeking something to attach to. Bucky’s right arm is slung over Steve’s shoulders, their movements sluggish as they make their way down the corridor, away from the arena where they had left Stark in. </p>
<p>“But you’ll be you, Buck, and that’s all that matters, all I care about.” </p>
<p>OR: Takes place directly after their fight with Tony, before they go to Wakanda.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Want You (the good and the bad guy)

**Author's Note:**

> Title is based off the song [The Good and the Bad Guy](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mf7UqPMfHjY) by My Brightest Diamond.

“I’m not the same guy as before.”

His voice is sharp, resolute: a challenge.

When Steve turns to face him, he can watch the splatters of blood which cake the Soldier’s cheek dull in color, the circuits of his arm sparking and jumping, seeking something to attach to. Bucky’s right arm is slung over Steve’s shoulders, their movements sluggish as they make their way down the corridor, away from the arena where they had left Stark in.

He wasn’t expecting this conversation. Wasn’t expecting to hear the heaviness in Buck’s voice when he admitted this single truth, one he was certain had only intensified the gaps and holes that were left rotting in his chest when memories of home began to slowly fade into focus.

Bucky was stuck in a conundrum where he was no longer the same Brooklyn kid who smiled easily and exuded confidence like it was second nature, but he was also no longer the soldier who acted as Hydra’s fist and orchestrated dozens of assassinations.

Steve doesn’t even think when he answers back, willing his legs to continue forward.  

“But you’ll be _you_ , Buck, and that’s all that matters, all I care about.”

Bucky lets that sit for a moment until he exhales deeply, the sound so loud it practically echoes through the corridor. In the way that Bucky’s gaze intensifies ahead of them, worry and trauma and acceptance struggling for dominance, he lets his lips fall open, and Steve waits.

Steve expects the man’s voice to erupt in proclamation at his next statement, to let all the anger and rage seep into his words until he spits them out like poison, but instead it comes out soft, a mere whisper against the ghost of his own resentment. Uncertain.

“You want a monster in your life?”

He doesn’t hide the cynicism in his voice, the wry smile that tugs across his face, and Steve frowns.

“Buck,”

Bucky removes his arm from Steve’s shoulder, purposely forcing distance between them. The brunette stumbles back a few steps, the cracked wall behind him offering the hurt man support as he glares towards his partner. He groans, pain scorching his body. The lighting above them flickers and dims, and Bucky stares into the brilliance of Steve’s baby blue eyes, watching them illuminate and gleam through the darkness, never quite leaving Bucky’s gaze.

“’S what I am, Stevie,” he shrugs, “Can’t fight the truth.”

“Bullshit is what it is, and you know I would, Buck, you _know_ I would.”

Steve extended his arms out and possessively grabbed at the collar of Bucky’s suit, his grip unrelenting and ruthless as he pulled the soldier closer to him.

Bucky feels two eyes bear into him, seething and angry but lingering with a desperation that yearns to be known.

“I’d sock anyone in the jaw if they said shit about you, and you ain’t no exception.” his tone is low and venomous, a threat, albeit the shaking of his shoulders which tremble with fear.

The sound Bucky made was guttural, rough, the closest thing he could muster to a laugh at hearing the thunder in the blonde’s tone. He could see the vexation in Steve’s gaze, watch it spread like wildfire down the length of his neck and into the pretty skin of his collarbones.

 “The new body don’t matter, you’re the same old punk.”

Steve scoffed, nostrils flared.

“You’re not a monster,” he repeated, unable to let the comment go, “You’re not, Buck, never, never could be even if you tried,”

The way his tone had faded into a mere whine – desperate and unable to mask the agony that burned up his chest, caused Bucky to exhale deeply, his eyes falling shut for a short moment.

He let the words sink in, tried to lead them down into the pit of shame that sat deep in his chest and fed to the self-deprecating thoughts that took hold of him. He wanted to believe Steve, wanted to tell him exactly what he needed to hear, but he couldn’t yet, not yet, not with the shadow of the Asset still following him everywhere he stepped.

Steve could hear the rift in Bucky’s chest, could feel him struggle to take hold of the words.

“I’m not the same, Steve,” he repeated, apprehension in his tone.

“I know, Buck,”

“I don’t wanna hurt you,”

“You won’t,” Steve reasoned.

“But I _have_ –“ his voice rises, desperate, “And I could, just like I did before. I can’t put you through that shit again, Rogers, I can’t trust myself.”

“Then leave it all to me,” Steve stepped closer, hands loosening against the grip of his suit, his tone pleading. “I trust you, Buck, just leave it to me, let me handle it, we’ll get through it _together_ , if you’ll just let me in,”

Bucky’s throat tightens, uncertainty in his gaze.

“You still want me?”

Steve stares into the storm of Bucky’s eyes, longing for some glint of hope that he knows he doesn’t deserve, but is unable to let go of. Steve wants to tell him that it’s okay, it wasn’t him, that he doesn’t deserve all of the pain he’s suffering when he was a mere pawn devoid of any voice or control, but Steve knows better than to make that argument. He doesn’t want to invalidate all the lives lost, reason that they were merely expendable because the man holding the gun didn’t have control over the trigger. They didn’t deserve that. Stark didn’t deserve that, but Bucky also didn’t deserve any of it, either. He was a victim from the very moment they found his body, damaged and bleeding in the snow, and Steve wasn’t quite sure that his friend realized that.

He saw himself as the sole orchestrator of the death and suffering he caused, and someone like that didn’t deserve the luxury of happiness or a bullet through his skull. He deserved to live trapped in the shadows, a ghost behind civilian life, devoid of company or comfort. Of Steve.

And Steve wasn’t going to have that, because Bucky deserved the world and he was going to give it to him.

Steve cupped at Bucky’s face, his thumbs running over the expanse of his cheeks as the meat of his palms pressed against his jawline. No one could wear misery as beautifully as Bucky, and Steve just wanted to dive in and taste him, kiss those very lips he hadn’t felt in over seventy years.

“Look at me,” Steve ordered, waiting until he felt those steely eyes gaze back up to him after focusing on the cracks of concrete underneath their feet.  When Bucky did, Steve exhaled deeply, fingertips pressing into the stubble of his face, lips ghosting over his own.

“God, Bucky,” Steve began, the breath kicked right out of him, “Yes, _yes_ , I want you, I do, don’t want anyone but you, you damn punk,”

And then he leaned forward, lips pressed firmly against Bucky’s like a tight seal: a promise. Steve could feel Bucky’s body stiffen before it slowly melted into the contact, could feel the hesitancy when he planted his hands against the taller man’s hips. When Steve pulled away, his voice was velvet, gentle.

“Do you? Want me too, that is,” Steve asked, eyes searching.

A low groan erupted up Bucky’s throat as he stepped forward, his chest pressed firmly against Steve’s, hands possessively holding his body in place as his lips pressed harsh and rough against the taller man’s. Steve groaned at the sudden contact, fires enveloping his flesh as he stood pliant against Bucky’s grip, lips opening to let him in.

“I don’t deserve you,” he gasped in between kisses, Steve’s hand traveling up his shoulder to rest in the ruffle of his messy hair, his grip strong and keeping him.

“Gotta stop telling yourself that,” the blond breathed, hiding his face into the warmth of Bucky’s neck, trailing kisses against the exposed flesh that still pumped with adrenaline.

Steve buried his nose deep as his lips worshipped the skin underneath him, inhaling deeply and feeling his body shudder in response.

Bucky smelled like sweat and dirt.

He smelled like busy harbors bustling with men and cigarette smoke that never quite washed out of his clothes.

He smelled like budding romances with dames he’d never made the effort to develop, because the only one he enjoyed sharing his bed with was the shrimpy kid with a laundry list of health problems.

Even now, where Steve could smell the uncertainty and fear against him, he only sighed into the contact, itching to close any distance that rested between them, desperate and aching for his touch.

Bucky smelled exactly like how Steve remembered. His natural musky odor, hot and heavy and untouched after all these years, filled the taller man’s senses and traveled through Steve’s body, invading him.  Steve palmed hard and desperate against Bucky’s back, fingers kneading at the annoying material of his suit as he buried his nose and face deeper into the crook of his neck, reeling into the safety that was Bucky Barnes.

Bucky smelled like home, Brooklyn, and Steve gasped against the realization, body tense and yearning as his hips twitched forward.

“God,” Bucky huffed, hesitant to reciprocate the action but desperate to feel the heat of Steve’s flesh against his palm, his heart beat thundering and loud against his ears as he licked at his bottom lip. “What do you want, doll? How can I help?”

“Get _over here_ , Barnes,” Steve growled, and Bucky smirked, his hand trailing up the length of the man’s spine.

“M’right here,” he breathed against Steve’s ear, earning a gasp, “Right here, not going no where,”

Steve slowly inched his face away from Bucky’s neck, nose bumping against the man’s jaw as his breath ghosted over the soldier’s chin.

“Can I?” he whispered, hand resting against the buttons of Bucky’s suit, fingers toying with the straps.

Bucky gave a sly smile, and firmly rested his hand over Steve’s shoulder, moving him so his back pressed against the wall, pinned underneath the weight of Bucky’s palm.

The taller man gasped, cheeks flaring with color as his eyes glowed with submission. Bucky stepped forward and sealed Steve’s lips with a kiss, lips parting to taste his goodness as his right hand worked at removing his worn out suit.

“Wish I had both hands to do this right,” Bucky smirked, but Steve simply leaned into the kiss, his own hands working to speed up the process. When he managed to slip out of it, Steve’s fingers found purchase against the buttons of Bucky’s own suit, working his fingers fast against the material. Steve tore the material off Bucky’s back, throwing it onto the floor.

Blood and sweat mixed into the air when Steve’s fingers sought Bucky’s heat, their bare chests pressed hot and heavy against each other.

“Bucky, want you—“

“Jesus,” gasped the brunette, his eyes locked on Steve’s.

“C’mon,” Steve whined, sucking on his lower lip as he worked at the man’s belt, “ _C’mon_ , hurry up, Barnes.”

“Not gonna let me take you out to dinner first?” he teased.

“I’m not waiting that long,” huffed the blond, fingers slipping under the man’s belt as he took hold of Bucky’s stiffening cock, giving it a firm stroke. Steve gasped at the contact, eyes pleading and searching through the storm of Bucky’s.  Steve’s pupils were blown out, swallowing the pretty blue hue of his irises, and Bucky stood there entranced, unable to look away.

“Impatient, much?” he exhaled, hips twitching under Steve’s grip.

“It’s been 70 years, you really gonna blame me for being impatient?” Steve licked at his bottom lip, kissing at the corner of Bucky’s mouth. He could taste the debris on his partner’s skin, but it didn’t matter, it never did, he simply continued peppering kisses over Bucky’s face.

“Never, sweetheart,” Bucky smirked, turning to kiss the shell of the man’s ear as his tongue poked out, teeth sinking into the sensitive skin. Bucky’s hand traveled down to cup Steve’s bulge, giving it a firm squeeze as the blond gasped helplessly, pushing into the contact.

“Fuck, baby, we don’t have –“

“It’s alright,”

Bucky shook his head, “Don’t wanna hurt you,”

“You won’t,”

“But—“

Steve’s lips were pressed against his, hips grinding forward as he panted against the man’s mouth. “Please,” he begged, grip tightening over Bucky’s cock, pre cum gliding down his fingers, “Please, Bucky, Bucky, _Bucky_ –“ Steve pressed kisses against the pulse racing against Bucky’s throat, sucking on it for a moment before he moved down his partner’s chest, centering his kisses against old bullet wounds that had long healed and scarred over.

Steve slowly sank lower, fingers ghosting over the juncture of his ribs as he licked down the man’s trail, knees firm underneath the concrete.

Bucky looked down helplessly, his brain an endless stream of static as he watched the flutter of Steve’s lashes the closer he inched towards him, the hue of his ears scalding and meriting attention. After a few more strokes, the blond slowly removed his hand from Bucky’s leaking member, keeping constant eye contact with the brunette staring above him as his tongue pocked out, licking away the precum that had dribbled over his fingers.

Bucky cursed, his member twitching at the sight.

“Jesus,” Bucky gasped, and Steve smirked, leaning forward and licking long and flat at the underside of Bucky’s cock, his tongue pressing against a prominent vein that swelled with arousal. Slowly making his way up, Steve closed his slick lips around Bucky’s head, groaning as traces of precum caught against his tongue.

Steve let his eyes flutter closed for a moment, his jaw relaxing as he let more of Bucky into his mouth, hands firm and grounding on the man’s hips. Steve slowly sunk lower, his own erection straining against the material of his pants as it ached for attention. God, Bucky tasted good, he tasted _so_ good, and Steve almost wanted to quicken his pace, send him over the edge until the man above him emptied his load down his throat, filling him with the salty sweetness of his come. Steve groaned at the fantasy, but instead of indulging in it, he simply focused on slicking Bucky’s cock with his spit, lubricating him to the best of his ability.

Bucky buried his fingers in the mess of Steve’s hair, blunt nails scratching at the man’s scalp. Steve hummed at the contact, and Bucky bit at his bottom lip, hips twitching at the vibration. 

“Spit won’t help much, sweetheart,”

“Oh well,” Steve answered, hooking his thumbs into his pants as he shoved them down, his cock engorged and wet as it dribbled onto the concrete, jerking at the sudden contact of cold air. Steve hissed, glancing up at the glossy sheen of Bucky’s cock. Giving one more gentle kiss under the head, Steve rose back to his feet, turning over and presenting his bruised ass.

Bucky’s felt dizzy. Pain seared through his body, torn ligaments ached to be repaired, but none of that matter. The pain didn’t matter, what mattered was the way Steve stood beside him, the way he slicked his own fingers and trailed them in between his cheeks, pushing past his entrance and preparing himself for Bucky, for the idiot who was so overwhelmed he could hardly speak, blink, his entire mind engulfed in nothing but Steve.

Steve gasped, pushing a third finger in as he curled them, hips twitching forward while precum oozed onto the floor beneath him, darkening the concrete. “Bucky—“ Steve panted, his sweat slick forehead pressed against the wall. Slowly removing his fingers, the taller man groaned, pushing his hips back until they grazed against the velvety skin of Bucky’s shaft.

“C’mon, Buck, c’mon, I’m ready,” he begged, his tone breathy and desperate, falling into a sharp whine.

Bucky brought his hand up and pressed it against the small of Steve’s back, feeling the overheated flesh twitch under the contact. He slowly inched higher up, following the trail of Steve’s spine. Bucky gazed over fresh bruises that slowly began to blossom from their last fight, leaning down and pressing a chaste kiss over an especially ugly one.

Steve whined, impatient, but Bucky simply shook his head, lips dragging over the bleeding flesh.

“No,” he whispered, and before Steve could react, Bucky hooked his only hand over Steve’s shoulder, turning him so that his back pressed against the wall, again. Steve shivered over the contact of cold concrete over his skin, eyes wide and unblinking as Bucky stepped forward.

His steel eyes bore into his partner’s, gaze guarded even when he smiled.

“Can’t do it if I’m not lookin’ at your face, sweetheart,” Bucky kissed, and he grabbed Steve’s left leg and hooked it over his hip, aligning his slick cock in between Steve’s cheeks. “C’mon baby, other leg too,” Bucky encouraged, pressing the head of his cock gently over Steve’s entrance, rubbing and teasing.

Steve’s cheeks flared scalding red, and he hesitated, momentarily distracted.

“I-I’m heavy,” he reasoned, embarrassment blossoming over his face, unsure if Bucky could support his full weight while injured. Bucky responded by giving his ass a quick slap, earning a yelp from the blond. When he watched possessiveness and desire gloss over the soldier’s gaze, Steve nodded obediently, suddenly shy albeit everything he had done up to this point.

Pressing his hands firmly over Bucky’s shoulders, he wrapped both legs around Bucky’s waist as instructed, his body pinned between the wall and the soldier. Steve’s chest fell and rose as excitement bubbled over his body, relishing the way Bucky’s gaze fell over his exposed skin. Steve hummed in approval as Bucky’s hand rested sturdy on his hip, warm and grounding.

 “Ready, baby?” Bucky whispered, breath heavy against Steve’s lips. He searched into those baby blues of Steve’s, searching for some sort of hesitancy, some sign to tell him to stop, but instead he saw nothing more but sheer adoration and hot, burning, _want_.

Steve nodded enthusiastically, pressing his leaking cock against Bucky’s abdomen. “God, yes, Bucky, I’m ready, I’m ready,” he babbled, fingers digging into his partner’s bare shoulders. As he felt Bucky’s member firmly press against his entrance, and slowly, slowly slide inside, Steve exhaled a deep groan, tears prickling at the corners of his eyes.

“Don’t stop—“ he begged as he felt Bucky hesitate, pushing his hips down to take more of the man’s member in his body. “Fuck, Bucky,” exhaled the blond, skin blazing to life and scorching against the cool air of the corridor. When Bucky had fully entered into Steve’s body, the brunette paused for a moment, trailing kisses up the length of Steve’s jaw as his tongue eagerly pressed against the man’s adam’s apple, teeth sinking into the meat of it as Steve gasped.

“C’mon, c’mon,” Steve whined, urging the man to move, but Bucky simply continued peppering kisses into Steve’s skin, unbothered by his whimpering.

“Not gonna rush this,” Bucky whispered against the silky skin of Steve’s neck, his right hand trailing up to pinch and roll at Steve’s nipple, “’s been too long, too long, baby, want us to enjoy this,”

Steve nodded in response, burying his face in the mess of Bucky’s hair as his partner’s head tilted forward to kiss at his clavicle, sucking until the skin became red and angry, urging a hickey to form. It’d be gone by the end of the night, bruises never lasted long under the power of his serum, but it made Steve gasp all the same, wanting Bucky to lavish him in marks that showcased their union.  

Slowly, Bucky slid out of Steve’s body, the blond groaning against Bucky’s hair as his arms desperately wrapped around his neck, seeking purchase. Steve could feel the burn of Bucky’s cock as it dragged out of him, slowly thrusting back inside with a tenderness that made Steve melt.

It hurt. He knew it was going to hurt, prepared for it, but it didn’t stop the moan that erupted up his throat, or the way his cock smeared precum against Bucky’s abdomen.

It hurt but Jesus, Steve’s body was engulfed in heat and desire and Bucky, _Bucky_ , that none of it mattered, the only thing that mattered was that he chased to seek the heat of his partner against every inch of his skin, and wouldn’t be satisfied until he received exactly that.

Bucky gradually began to thrust more intensely into him, tugging moans and gasps out of his partner’s lips that bellowed through the empty corridor. Steve shuddered as his blunt nails sunk into the meat of Bucky’s shoulders, his body trembling every time Bucky perfectly angled his thrusts to press against Steve’s prostate.

Steve only whined louder as Bucky wrapped his hand around Steve’s leaking cock, thumbing at his slit as he swirled the liquid over his purpling head.

“Bucky, Bucky,” Steve gasped, eyes locked on him, sweat drenching his brows as he brought both hands to cup at Bucky’s cheeks, tilting his head up to gaze at him. “Say my name. Please, _please_ , I need to hear it, I need –“

“Fuck, Stevie,” Bucky growled, thrusts unrelenting, “Steve, oh baby, _baby,_ ”

The blond sucked in a loud breath, his body shaken and trembling as Bucky repeated his name into his ear like a soft prayer, like it was the only thing that kept him together during the years he suffered.

And it was. But Steve didn’t know that. Not yet.

Steve wanted everything he could offer him, wanted every sense to become animated and alive with the essence that was Bucky, that this wasn’t a mere dream his brain had concocted during the loneliest of nights he spent writhing in bed, that this was nothing more than reality: finally offering him reprieve from the heartache that crippled his body all these years.

Steve had never felt happier to be alive than in this one moment. For once, he was actually grateful to have woken up from the ice, because he could live and experience this single moment: the moment of having Bucky back, of being able to call him his again, to taste his kisses and melt into his touch just like the old days.

 “I missed you—“ Steve began, the words flowing out before he could stop them, and his heart clenched, chest fallen. The second they spilled from his lips and hung heavy into the sex-filled air, hot tears streamed from his eyes, blinding. He didn’t want to cry, didn’t want to make this any more painful than it already was, but his heart wept for all the years that left them damaged, all the nights where only silence was there to comfort them in their sorrow.

Oh God, he missed him. He missed him. He _missed_ him.

Bucky brought his hand up and wiped away at the flowing tears, sealing his lips over Steve’s in a firm, closed mouthed kiss.

“Missed you too, God, so much,” Bucky gasped, eyes staring intensely into his partner’s, continuing to press desperate kisses over the expanse of Steve’s wet cheeks.  “I’m sorry,” he began, pressing Steve harder against the wall until their chests didn’t have so much as an inch of distance between them, their hearts racing and pounding against one another. “I’m sorry for every time I forgot. God, how could I ever forget you, Stevie, how could I _ever_ –“

“That’s enough, it wasn’t your fault,” Steve argued, his breath ragged.

Bucky stared at Steve with steel eyes, wishing he could find refuge in those words; believe them.

But the fact of the matter was he couldn’t, and a sad smile crept across his face, forehead pressed gently against Steve’s: an apology.

“If it was or wasn’t, it don’t change what happened, Stevie, don’t change nothin’.”

Bucky hadn’t even noticed he was crying until Steve’s fingers landed against his cheeks, reciprocating the action he had just received a moment ago. Steve pressed gentle kisses across Bucky’s tear tracks, his long fingers smoothing away stray hairs that clung to the man’s sweat slick forehead. His long lashes tickled at the skin of Bucky’s cheeks, and he sprinkled kisses everywhere his lips could reach, featherlike but present.

“I love the hell out of you,” Steve gasped against the man’s skin, eyes intense and full of love and adoration. “You know that, right, Buck?”

Bucky nodded dumbly, thrusting hard and fast into Steve’s body, “Yeah, baby, I know,” he answered, hand gripping so tightly on Steve’s hip that he was sure the skin would bruise.

“Gonna make it up to you,” he breathed, tilting his head up to kiss at Steve’s chin, “All the times I forgot, all the time we missed, gonna make it up to you, sweetheart, fuck, I will,”

A small smile formed on Steve’s lips at the promise, his arms possessively wrapping around Bucky’s neck. “Bucky,” Steve didn’t bother trying to hide the tremor in his voice, his toes curling in his boots, “Bucky, I-I’m gonna –“

“Let go, sweetheart,” Bucky urged, his kisses fire on Steve’s skin, “Go ahead,”

Bucky quickly brought his hand down to Steve’s thick cock, stroking him through his orgasm. Ribbons of white quickly painted the two men’s flesh, a thundering moan erupting up Steve’s throat as he shuddered, his muscles tightening around Bucky’s cock as pleasure raked up his body. For a moment, he heard nothing, saw nothing, felt his senses fill with a deafening silence that for once, didn’t terrify him, didn’t intensify the pain that took hold of his heart. Instead, Steve simply let it engulf him, feeling wave after wave of pleasure course through his veins and body.

Steve squirmed under Bucky’s grip, his mouth falling open and eyes shut closed as Bucky sucked at his partner’s bottom lip, whispering praises against the blonds flesh.

“Good boy, God, you’re so good, baby,” he cooed, slowly bringing his come slick hand to tug at Steve’s leg. His hips snapped forward and Bucky groaned, the pressure of Steve clamping down on him blinding. “Fuck, I’m real close,” he breathed, trying to urge Steve’s legs off him so he could pull out.

Steve simply shook his head, intensifying his grip around Bucky’s waist as he grounded back down into each thrust, eyes glossy and swimming in pleasure.

“Come inside me, Buck,” he kissed, ecstasy heavy in his tone, “C’mon, want it in me, Buck, I want it _,_ ” he urged, a smile light on his face, encouraging.

With a few more thrusts, Bucky groaned into Steve’s sweat drenched skin, howling as he emptied himself into his partner, who gasped and whined from the oversensitivity. The brunette sunk his teeth into Steve’s shoulder as intense tremors racked up his body, blinding hot and paralyzing. For a moment, Bucky forgot about Hydra, about the years spent as their puppet, about the way he woke up several times a week shrieking from nightmares that just wouldn’t leave him.

The only thing that filled his thoughts were Steve, _Steve_ , the furnace of his flesh, the velvet of his voice, the way his sweat tasted against his tongue and the depth to his stare. For these short, single moments, Bucky’s mental state drifted into pure calmness, and he groaned at the bliss that sent him in.  

Steve peppered kisses against Bucky’s scalp, relief seizing him as he felt Bucky’s cock shudder within him, spent and already softening after the intense orgasm. He made no effort of untangling his legs from him, he simply continued pressing kisses over Bucky’s skin, his arms protectively wrapped around his partner, never wanting to detach himself from the heat and pleasure that kissed at his nerve endings.  

“Fuck, Stevie,” Bucky finally gasped after recomposing himself, which Steve simply smirked in response, pressing his forehead against his partners. Bucky pressed a gentle kiss over Steve’s plush lips, his tongue teasing and playful as the two men chuckled together, a fit of giggles seizing them.

Bucky sighed in satisfaction, the ache and burn of his bones and injuries mere minor details when he pressed languid kisses over Steve’s face, his hand cupping at his cheek.

Relief swept over him, and the massive weight over his shoulders that he hadn’t even realized he was carrying slowly faded, alleviating him. As Steve kissed at his temple, fingers trailing across his spine while he whispered sweet words against the heat of Bucky’s skin, Bucky experienced what he could only define as a catharsis.

His pores exuded all of the depression and anxiety he had holed up for years, like his body was finally able to let it go, purge it from his system, and he shivered at the sensation, relishing in it.

He sighed, and Steve smiled gently at him, clearly conscious of the new-founded ease in Bucky’s gaze.

The taller man gently wrapped his arms over Bucky’s neck, hiding his face in the crook of his neck.

“Don’t let me go, Buck,” the plea was a mere whisper, inaudible against the raging storm that roared outside, but Bucky heard it all the same, let the words sink deep.

“Never, baby,” he answered, arm holding Steve tightly against his body, “Never gonna let you go.”

“Promise?” His eyes were large and pleading, desperate.

Bucky simply pressed a firm kiss against him, his hand rubbing idle circles against Steve’s back.

“I promise.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for reading! (°◡°♡).:｡ Please kudos/comment, I greatly appreciate it! Please anticipate more of my work in the future.
> 
> Find me on [tumblr!](http://badbrooklynbitch.tumblr.com/)


End file.
